<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by chaos_monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401156">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey'>chaos_monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet Inquisitor [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Canon Divergence, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Thrawn, Pre-established Boundaries, Voluntary Bondage, Xeno, light voyeurism / exhibitionism, sub!Quizzy, very brief mention of blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrawn wakes up first as usual, and decides he has the time this morning to wake the Inquisitor a little early as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grand Inquisitor/Eli Vanto, Grand Inquisitor/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Grand Inquisitor/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet Inquisitor [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts">star_wars_rebels_4</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thrawn opened his eyes, noting as he blinked awake that Quizzy was still sleeping between him and Eli this morning. The Inquisitor seemed to be getting more and more comfortable with that as time passed, but it was still not uncommon to find him curled up at the foot of the bed in the morning instead. </p><p>And usually with all the blankets, too. </p><p>Thrawn smiled to himself and curled up closer, wrapping himself around the Pau’an’s bare back under the covers. Normally he would quietly get up and work in the main room while his partners finished their sleep cycles— but there was nothing urgent demanding his attention for once, and Thrawn had more… enjoyable pursuits on his mind at the moment. </p><p>Eli, being a human, needed the most sleep of the three of them, but the Inquisitor usually awoke sometime between Thrawn and Eli… and he loved when Thrawn woke him up early in a <em> pleasurable </em>manner. </p><p>For the moment, Thrawn remained still, drifting back down into a relaxed, semi-conscious state as he watched his partners sleeping peacefully. He was pulled fully awake again when Quizzy stirred briefly against him, muttering something unintelligible before settling down once more.</p><p>The erection Thrawn had been largely ignoring since he woke up stirred in response to the Inquisitor shifting against him; and he smiled again, the expression dark with anticipation this time. Slowly, patiently, he started moving his hips in a gentle rocking motion, rubbing his stiff cock along the cleft of the Inquisitor’s ass while he slept. The Inquisitor mumbled again but didn’t wake, and Thrawn, still moving as slowly as he could, brought one hand around to palm Quizzy’s slit. </p><p>The Pau’an shifted again and Thrawn froze, waiting— but the Inquisitor remained asleep, his chest rising and falling with his steady breathing. This was always the challenge, to see how far he could get <em> without </em>waking the Inquisitor up. Making it this far was already better than he managed most times; and Thrawn continued, still thrusting lightly against Quizzy’s ass while rubbing gently at his slit to coax him out. </p><p>He felt the wetness of the Pau’an’s natural lubricant first, a small gush of slick warmth in his hand; followed a moment later by the press of Quizzy’s stiffening cock as he slowly unfurled into Thrawn’s palm. Thrawn could feel and hear the signs of the Inquisitor beginning to wake as he muttered and shifted, hips pressing forward to rut into Thrawn’s hand; and he closed his fingers around the Inquisitor’s cock, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Quizzy’s shoulder and bringing his other hand up to cover Quizzy’s mouth at the same time. </p><p>The Inquisitor shuddered as he woke, his gasp hot and humid and muffled against the palm of Thrawn’s hand. </p><p>“Shh,” Thrawn breathed, thrusting harder against him and giving his fully erect cock a long, slow stroke. “Let Eli sleep. It is early, yet.” </p><p>Quizzy nodded silently and Thrawn slipped two fingers between the Inquisitor's lips, letting him lick and suck at them while Thrawn resumed mouthing at his long neck, biting a wet trail down to his bare shoulder. </p><p>His hand slick with Quizzy's fluids, Thrawn shifted back enough to slip it between them, pressing two fingers to the Inquisitor’s hole. He was still somewhat slippery and loosened from the previous night's activities, and Thrawn slipped easily inside him, stifling his own groan of desire as the Inquisitor trembled silently against him, dextrous tongue curling around the fingers still in his mouth. It took very little time before Thrawn had Quizzy ready to take him again. </p><p>“Lick,” Thrawn whispered into the Inquisitor’s neck as he removed his fingers from both of Quizzy’s inviting, wet holes. His words were no more than a shaped exhale, but he knew the Pau’an’s sensitive ears would hear him without trouble. </p><p>The Inquisitor obeyed immediately, licking at Thrawn's hand until it was well-coated with saliva. </p><p>“Good, pet,” Thrawn murmured, and Quizzy shivered against him before he rolled the Inquisitor onto his back and climbed between his open legs. </p><p>Slicking himself up with the Inquisitor’s saliva, Thrawn pressed the tip of his cock to Quizzy’s hole and pushed slowly in with a soft, barely audible sigh of pleasure as Quizzy’s welcoming heat enveloped him fully. Pinning the Inquisitor to the bed, Thrawn started moving in him almost excruciatingly slowly, with long, rolling thrusts of his hips, biting and sucking a trail up Quizzy’s neck to the sharp corner of his jaw.</p><p>“Hands above your head,” he ordered, keeping his voice down; barely louder than a breath. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” came the immediate, soft response as Quizzy obeyed, bringing both hands above his head and crossing his wrists. </p><p>Baring his teeth in another smile, Thrawn gripped Quizzy’s hip tightly in one hand and brought the other up to squeeze lightly at both sides of the Inquisitor’s long neck, watching his face as he drove in with a sudden, harder thrust. </p><p>Quizzy’s mouth opened in a silent gasp, and his head tilted back as Thrawn tightened his grip, just a little, pausing before thrusting hard once again. The Inquisitor’s gasp wasn’t entirely silent that time, and Eli mumbled in his sleep beside them, rolling onto his back before quieting again. </p><p>Thrawn let go of Quizzy’s neck to silence him with a hard kiss, tasting the Inquisitor’s stifled moans as he thrust into him again and again, keeping his movements slow and deep and <em> luxurious. </em>He was in no hurry at all this morning; last night he and Eli had worked the impatient edge off their lust, almost the moment the Inquisitor had returned from his latest mission. </p><p>Finally breaking the kiss, Thrawn pulled back to admire their handiwork without ever slowing his thrusts. The Inquisitor’s skin was <em> covered </em>with fresh marks from two sets of fingers and teeth— though admittedly, the bite marks were mostly from Thrawn himself. Thrawn smiled, baring his teeth and closing a hand around the Pau’an’s graceful yet powerful neck once again. Quizzy gazed back at him through half-lidded, shining yellow eyes, sharp white teeth closing over his bottom lip as Thrawn squeezed harder; the knowledge in the back of his mind that he was fucking the Inquisitor in his and Eli’s come from last night setting the desire in his core burning even hotter. </p><p>Knowing full well how physically resilient the Inquisitor was, Thrawn kept his grip on their pet’s neck and allowed himself to get lost on the waves of pleasure, fucking smoothly in and out of Quizzy’s tight, slick heat. Once he had the Inquisitor panting, squirming under him in slow, sinuous motions, Thrawn moved his other hand in from the Inquisitor’s hip and wrapped it around his stiff cock instead. </p><p>It took very little time before the Inquisitor came under Thrawn’s touch, spilling over his belly between them with nothing but a soft, quickly choked-off gasp. Listening to Eli slowly awakening beside them, Thrawn continued, working at Quizzy’s sensitive knot until the Inquisitor came on himself again; harder this time, his back lifting off the bed in a silent, straining convulsion of pleasure. </p><p>“Mmmm… g’mornin’,” Eli murmured with a sleepy smile once Quizzy had finished shuddering through his release. </p><p>“Good morning,” Thrawn said, his voice low and husky, still fucking the Inquisitor slow and deep. </p><p>“Morning,” Quizzy managed, still shaky and breathless. </p><p>Eli said nothing further, but Thrawn could hear the sounds of his hand moving rhythmically under the covers, his breathing slowly speeding up as he touched himself. He pushed the bedding down before long, and Thrawn glanced over, the view of Eli stroking his hard cock as he watched him fuck the Inquisitor making the burning arousal coil suddenly tighter in Thrawn’s core. He still refrained from speeding up, but finally released Quizzy’s neck and began biting and sucking a fresh trail of marks up the Inquisitor’s finely-lined grey skin. </p><p>With Eli's eyes on him and the soft sounds of his lovers’ pleasure filling the air alongside his own, Thrawn worked himself higher and higher, using the Inquisitor’s body as he liked. He held off until he felt the tremor through the mattress and heard the sharper grunt that heralded Eli’s climax beside him; then finally let his orgasm overtake him. </p><p>No more than minute or two after Eli came, Thrawn followed suit, sinking his teeth into his pet’s neck with a muffled growl. Shaking with bliss as the claiming bite triggered his knot, he buried himself to the hilt in the Inquisitor’s slick heat, the base of his cock swelling rapidly and locking him in place. He could feel the growing slickness around his own pulsing cock as he filled the Inquisitor with wave after wave of hot, thick come, the metallic taste of the Pau’an’s blood sharp on his tongue as Quizzy gasped and trembled beneath him. </p><p>Thrawn finally released the bite after the last of his seed spilled into his pet, panting for breath as well. It never ceased to amaze him how exquisitely <em> tight </em>the Inquisitor became around his cock when he knotted like this; nor how much Quizzy loved taking it. </p><p>“So good for me,” he growled, pleased; then covered the Inquisitor’s mouth in a hard kiss, drinking in his soft, muffled whimpers. </p><p>As Thrawn pulled away again, Eli turned towards them; first meeting Thrawn’s lips in a lazy kiss, then Quizzy’s, before kicking down the covers and rolling out of bed on the other side. </p><p>“I’ll see you in the shower,” he called with a yawn as he left the bedroom. They all knew it would take another five or ten minutes for Thrawn’s knot to deflate. </p><p>Careful not to move his hips overly much, Thrawn settled himself comfortably on one elbow and traced idle patterns over the marks on the Inquisitor’s skin with a dark smile. </p><p>“I trust you were truly asleep as long as you seemed to be?” he asked after a moment, lightly dragging his fingernails down Quizzy’s chest in warning. The Inquisitor knew he was not to feign sleep in these situations— there was no real challenge in it if Thrawn could not be certain what actually woke him or not. </p><p>The Inquisitor nodded his head, black tongue running over his pointed teeth and an almost feral smile spreading over his face. “I was. It was… delightful.” </p><p>“Perhaps next time you’ll awaken while being penetrated,” Thrawn murmured, his cock twitching in Quizzy’s channel at the mere thought of burying himself inside the sleeping Inquisitor; of their pet waking up with a look first of shock and confusion, then dawning understanding that he was <em> already </em>being used. </p><p>The Inquisitor shuddered, breath catching and his shining yellow eyes flashing. “I hope that I do.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>